


Never Saw You coming (Or her leaving)

by thehile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Babies, Derek is a big baby and Stiles thinks he's adorable, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Stiles has a baby girl, Stiles is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehile/pseuds/thehile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loud shout makes him drop his hands to his sides from where they were going through his hair. He washes the soap off quickly and grabs a towel. He knows he's still dripping wet when he runs to the kitchen where the noises are coming from, he has nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist.<br/>"What! What happened, why did you shout? Is she hurt?" There's panic in his voice and Derek looks at him, opens his mouth without saying anything. "What happened? Tell me." He lowers his voice and frowns at Derek.</p><p>He wishes he had time to appreciate the sight that he's seeing. Derek holding his baby girl and his ears are burning bright red.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Or the one where Stiles gets a baby and Derek gets a boo-boo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Saw You coming (Or her leaving)

_Peep peep peep_

"It's a girl, a baby girl, congratulations!"

_Peep peep peep_

The peeping of the machines, the shouting, the panic hidden in them.

"Patient is loosing blood, give me a-"

"Please escort the father out."

"Sir, sir, we need you to leave."

But Stiles doesn't want to hear them, holds on tighter on Heather's colder hand, his eyes fixated on her pale face, the sweat traveling down it, her mouth moving in a slow whisper, "Stiles, I need you to remember, I wanted her, I love her, this isn't your fault, don't-"

"Shh, don't." Stiles knows his voice is shattered, he presses a shaking kiss to her temple.

"Stiles, please, don't blame yourself. Love her like she deserves to be loved, give her a good life, I know you can, you're going to be-"

"Heather, stop, you're going to be there with me, you are."

"-The best father anyone could ever want."

Someone is pushing him away and he loses his grasp on Heather's hand, suddenly he's out the door. He knows he's crying, eyes burning so much that he can't keep them open anymore, he can feel the salty wetness on his face. Familiar hands holding him like a child, so many people closing him in embraces. They are lowering him on the floor, he's sinking in blackness.

"Stiles, breathe."

"Breathe."

"That's it."

"Good."

He stays quiet for a while, someone slowly petting him on the back of his neck. He asks where the doctor is, what happened, do they know and when he finally opens his eyes and sees how no one except Derek has the ability to look him in the eyes, he knows, even the nurse who slowly says that she is so sorry and that they did all they could, doesn't look at him.

"Do you want to see her?" The nurse is looking so sad that he almost feels sorry for her.

"See who?"

He feels empty and broken, one of his best friends had died.

"The baby, your baby."

He almost snaps at her, almost says no, but he wants to see who Heather loved so much that even death didn't scare her.

"Okay."

He gets up with shaky legs and the person who was petting him balances him until his legs feel steady enough, she leads him to a room full of babies, some of them have machines peeping next to them, none of them look familiar but all of them are tiny and so breakable. She stops in the middle of the room.

"Here she is." The nurse has a small smile on her face.

And there she is and he knows he will love her more than anything because of the warmth that surges through him when he looks at her. He's going to be the best father he can be. He reaches towards her with his right hand when she makes a little noise under the blanket.

"Can I-" The words are stuck in his throat.

"Go ahead."

"I have never hold a baby."

"Oh, here, let me get her for you." The nurse, Lucia, according to her name tag, smiles a warm smile at him. She reaches and raises her, "Put your hands like this, you have to support her head because she doesn't have the strength to do that yet, okay?" The baby makes a noise again when she hands her into his hands.

"Oh my god, she's so little." She tries to open her eyes and makes a distressed noise while doing it, he murmurs against her tiny temple, "Hey, you. I'm going to rock as a father. I promise." He holds her while the nurse explains things to him, says that the baby is ready to come home in three days, gives him advice and says good luck. He is thankful for her help, because even if he has already read everything there is to read about babies and raising one but he never thought about the possibility that Heather wouldn't be there with him. He has three days of research on being a single father with a new born baby.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Stiles, stiles, wake up already." Hears a grumble and feels someone shaking him a little, he turns his face a little and presses it against the good smelling surface he's sleeping on top of. Everything is so comfy and warm, he never wants to wake up, why would anyone wake him up now?

"Hmph..Stop pushing me."

"Oh my-...Stiles wake up!" Another push and he hits something with his whole ass, the pain following forces him to open his eyes and he realises that he's sitting on the floor now.

"Wha- Oh." He knows he flushes bright red at the thought that he was just pressing his face against Derek's chest and his body against his.

Derek looks at him from the sofa, he has an odd expression on his face, he keeps shifting and it seems like he can't stay in one place, "Um, we fell asleep watching the show on tv."

"I can hear that the baby is starting to wake up, so..." Derek gestures with his hands and stretches the last word. "I can go see what's waking her, so you can go shower."

"Huh, wha' time 's it?"

"Around seven in the morning."

"Okay, yeah, sounds good, thank you." Stiles gets on his feet and stretches himself a little, starts taking his shirt of while walking towards the bathroom. He hears Derek muttering under his breath behind him when he drops the shirt on the floor and turns his head to look at what he's saying but he's gone already.  
He showers slowly appreciating the warm water against his body now that he has time to do so. Everything is going better now, the start was difficult, but it's been 3 months now and things are starting to feel normal. He misses Heather but he thinks it would hurt more if they would have been more than friends, who had occasional sex. Even when Heather had told him that she's pregnant after a month of them being intimate, they both agreed that they were still just friends and that wouldn't change because of her pregnancy.

A loud shout makes him drop his hands to his sides from where they were going through his hair. He washes the soap off quickly and grabs a towel. He knows he's still dripping wet when he runs to the kitchen where the noises are coming from, he has nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"What! What happened, why did you shout? Is she hurt?" There's panic in his voice and Derek looks at him, opens his mouth without saying anything. "What happened? Tell me." He lowers his voice and frowns at Derek.

He wishes he had time to appreciate the sight that he's seeing. Derek holding his baby girl and the mans ears burning bright red.

Derek's eyes go dark when they find him and the other man looks like a fish trying to breathe, finally looking away he mutters, "I was feeding her and she.."  
What "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"She bit me.."

"Oh my god. I thought someone was dying, you're such a baby Der! I almost had a heart attack."

"It hurt!"

"She doesn't have any teeth!"

"Still hurt.."

"You're a werewolf."

"..."

"Fine, let me see the boo-boo Der." He walks in front of the man who is holding Stiles' year old baby girl in his arms. "Give me your hand and let me see."

He takes the offered hand in his own and raises it to his eye level, "Where did she bite you?" The other man wiggles his index finger and Stiles blows on it. He looks at the other man under his lashes and sees that his ears are still burning up, "Better?"

"Hmmh? A little."

He leans to give the finger a little kiss, "What about now?"

Derek hums as an answer.

"Good." He lets go of the hand he is holding and squints his eyes pointing at the big eyed baby, tapping his finger on her tiny nose, "You, stop biting Der, I need him around, un-bitten by you because Derry-Berry here is a bigger baby than you baby girl."

"You're an idiot."

"I know, you still love me though." He turns around to leave, stops at the door and turns to look at the older man biting his lip.

"I, yeah." He said it only to tease Derek but the other man sounds honest. A warmness spreads in his whole body.  
He lets the towel drop from his waist and watches as the mans eyes go even darker shade and listens how his breathing gets harsh.

"Stiles."

Stiles turns around completely, Derek's eyes go from love to hunger in seconds when they travel across Stiles body when he walks back closer than he was before, baby squished between their chests.

"Me too." Stiles presses a soft kiss on Derek's lips and walks away again, not looking back this time, "If you feed her and get her to sleep before I fall asleep, I won't be such a tease."

_"Shit."_

"I'll be in the bedroom." He hears Derek whine and a wicked smile spreads in his face, "Getting myself ready."

**Author's Note:**

> If there are grammar errors, i'm sorry, let me know if there are! 
> 
> Tell me what you thought about it! Comments are loved.(:


End file.
